Who Let Them in the Kitchen
by Bella Shia
Summary: What happens when Jaden, Sy, and Bastion along with Chazz try to bake Zane a birthday cake? Let's just hope Duel Academy doesn't go up in flames... - one shot -


"_YOU'RE_ baking a CAKE?" Chazz asked.

"Yup!" Jaden said simply.

"What for?"

"Zane's birthday is today! Alexis and him are doing something together and I'm gunna bake him a birthday cake." Syrus explained.

"What do YOU know about baking?" Chazz asked in a contemptuous tone.

"…Well…nothing." Sy admitted.

"That's why we're askin' you." Jaden told him.

"I don't know anything about baking! Why don't you ask Bastion…" Chazz said irritated.

"Good idea! Thanks Chazz!" Syrus said, turning to leave.

"You coming Chazz?" Jaden asked, seeing Chazz following.

"Yea, but I'm not baking. I'm just here to watch. …This should be good."

* * *

"Baking? I'm not one to bake myself but, I'll give it a shot. It can't be that hard." Bastion said (in that German/British accent of his.) 

"Thanks Bastion!" Syrus said gratefully.

A bit later Jaden, Syrus, Chazz and Bastion found themselves in the Academy kitchens attempting to bake a cake.

"So…what kinda cake should we bake?" Jaden asked.

Syrus thought. "I think Zane would want vanilla…"

"Vanilla cake and vanilla icing? That's SO boring!" Jaden protested.

"He's a boring guy." Chazz said. "All he ever does is duel."

"Not jealous are you Chazz? That Zane is spending time with Alexis?" Bastion asked in a smug tone.

"NO."

"C'mon Zane isn't that bad! He's a great duelist, after all, he beat ME." Jaden said "Of course, I was goin' easy on him…"

"Yeah, _sure_." Chazz said, voice dripping with ultimate sarcasm.

"Uhh, guys, I think we should be concentrating on making this cake." Syrus said worriedly.

"Alright, let's get started." Bastion said, reading the box. "We need three eggs."

"Uhh. We're all out of eggs." Jaden informed them, looking in the fridge.

"Oh great… Now what are we gunna go?" Syrus asked.

"Leave it to me Sy." Jaden said confidently, and with that, he left.

* * *

"Why…did you get so many eggs…?" Bastion asked Jaden slowly, as Jaden had returned with three full cartons of eggs. 

"Yeah and where did you get them?" Chazz asked.

"I…borrowed them from the Obelisk Blue kitchen." Jaden said.

"You stole them!"

"I consider it a loan…" Jaden responded, scratching his head.

"Yes but why did you get so many?" Bastion questioned.

"You said three dozen." Jaden said, confused.

"No I said THREE."

"…oh. Oops."

"You know how much a dozen is?" Syrus asked, a bit shocked.

"Oh come on Sy! Give me SOME credit will ya?"

"Well you didn't know what fiancee meant…" Syrus said in a trivial tone.

"And that's common knowledge." Bastion added.

"So I didn't know what it meant, I know now." Jaden replied.

"Um… not exactly." Syrus answered, but Jaden didn't hear him.

"So what are we gunna do with all the extra eggs?" Chazz asked.

Jaden thought. "EGG FIGHT!" he cried happily, throwing an egg at Chazz and hitting him in the arm.

Chazz wiped the yoke and shell off, extremely annoyed. "Slacker!" he hissed, grabbing an egg and aiming it at Jaden.

Jaden grinned as he ducked and the egg hit Syrus, but Chazz's second egg hit the target dead on: right in the center of Jaden's forehead.

"Good aim Chazz!" Jaden complimented. "But that did hurt…" he added, rubbing the spot. "Join the party Bastion!" he said, throwing an egg at Bastion, as he was the only one not yet hit.

The egg fight ended when Jaden attempted to smash one in Chazz's hair. Chazz grabbed Jaden's arm, stopping him. "Do not mess up the hair." he warned, taking the egg.

"We'd better start making this cake." Bastion spoke up, wiping his face with a towel.

Syrus nodded his agreement. "Yeah you guys, we need to do this!"

* * *

A bit later Syrus was dejectedly pulling a burnt cake out of the oven as the others coughed on smoke. "Oh no…" 

"Well what'd you expect, none of us can bake here. Just buy the man a cake I'm sure he won't mind. He probably won't eat it anyway. He never eats…" Chazz said.

"Zane eats!" Syrus insisted.

"Ever seen him?" Chazz retorted.

"Yeah, he always ate at home." Syrus defended.

"At home maybe, but has anyone ever seen him eat at Duel Academy?"

Syrus, Jaden and Bastion all looked at each other, thinking about what Chazz said. DID Zane eat…?

"Now that you mention it…" Jaden said slowly.

"Chazz that isn't fair. None of us eat with him, how would we know?" Bastion said briskly. "Right now we have to figure out what to do about this cake."

"Like I said, just buy him one." Chazz insisted.

"That isn't a bad idea." Bastion admitted. "We can't give him this."

"But you guys, we're on an island. Where could we buy a cake?" Sy asked glumly.

"Let the Chazz handle this." Chazz said, brandishing a cell phone. After a few calls, a cake was being flown out to Duel Academy.

"You can afford that Chazz?" Syrus was asking.

"Hello. I'm rich, remember?"

* * *

Soon a helicopter arrived with the cake. Syrus took it happily as Chazz paid. 

"Thanks Chazz! You really saved the day!" Syrus told him gratefully.

"Yeah I know." Chazz replied rather smug.

"Yes, what would we ever do without you…" Bastion stated dryly.

"Hey I can tell them to take this cake right back!" Chazz threatened.

"NO!" Jaden and Sy said together.

Syrus was already running to find Zane. "ZANE!" he called

"Don't drop the cake!" Jaden called as they all hastened to catch up.

"Don't jinx him." Chazz said.

* * *

They found Zane and Alexis walking together. Syrus rushed over to Zane. "Happy birthday Zane!" 

"Thanks Sy." he said simply.

"We made you a cake!" Jaden said, holding out the old one and sweat dropping slightly. "But we kinda burnt it… So we bought you this one!" he said, gesturing to the one Syrus was carrying. "We'll let you decide which one you want." he said grinning.


End file.
